Home to you
by Teddie G
Summary: Gibbs finds out Shannon and Kelly survived the crash thinking he was kiled overseas and when they walk back into his life things have to change. Takes place midish season 6 and will be a/u cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Set season 6. After homeland but before Christmas._

* * *

When Gibbs got the call from security that Kelly Watson was there to speak to his team about finding out about her father he got up to visit Jenny in her office. Gibbs knew it was silly but he couldn't see how helping someone find their father would be any good since him and Jenny just found out they couldn't have any kids. After her illness and return to NCIS Gibbs knew he was lucky to get her back but he couldn't help but want another kid. The fact that the girls name was Kelly wasn't great either.

"DiNozzo, that was Bob Motts in security. There's a girl Kelly Watson who called wanting to find out about her dad is on her way up. I'm going to visit with the director so just have her fill out the paperwork and find out what you can about her dad." Tony nods,

"Okay, tell Jenny we said hi and remember to come up for air." Gibbs went to head smack him when he heard Tim and Ziva chuckling. "Just kidding boss." Gibbs kept going and Tony lets himself laugh while Ziva and Tim shake their heads..

"That was close."

"I know and I don't know where that came from." Tim shakes his head.

"I thought we were going to have to pick your head off the ground for that." The elevator dings and a young woman and small boy walk out. "Uh here they come."

"Hi, I was told to ask for an Agent DiNozzo?" Tony smiles,

"I'm Agent DiNozzo, Ms …"

"Watson but please just call me Kelly. I'm sorry to be bothering you but when I called I was told to just come in." Tony gestures to to the chair next to his desk and Kelly sat down while the boy looks at Tony around his mom.

"It's not a problem and we actually have nothing going on right now. That can change at any minute though so for now we're just going to get some information just in case so we can continue later." Kelly nods opening her purse as Tony gets the forms.

"Of course. Where do we start?"

"Why don't you tell me what led you to NCIS to look for your dad?"

"Well … he died when I was young. We were in hiding and they told us he was killed overseas. We never found out exactly what happened to him and whenever I do searches for him it always leads back to here but the files are confidential so ..."

"Yeah that could be because of whatever happened to him. Why don't you fill out these forms and then we'll see what we can find out. If it's confidential I don't know how much we can tell you but we'll try." Kelly nods,

"Mom's sick and wants to be buried with him or near him if possible. We don't even know that much or how he died." She started to fill out the forms while her son poked around on Tony's desk and he discreetly takes out a sucker he kept for when they had young visitors and let him discover it.

"Mommy, look what I found." Kelly groans.

"Jet, that's not yours. Please put it back." Tony smiles,

"If it's okay he can have it. I put it there for him to find." Kelly smiles at him and Tony notices she has a nice smile.

"Thank you," She unwrapped it and put the wrapper in her purse finding something. "Oh I almost forgot. My mom … she had a copy of his dog tags. I guess it has some of his information on it." Tim takes them,

"I can look it up with those." He takes the dog tags before sitting down at his desk. "Uh Tony … you need to come look at these." Tony who was having a funny face contest with Jet frowns.

"What probie? I'm having fun with Jet." Tim gets up,

"Tony, you really need to look at these."Jenny had a meeting so she walked him out but couldn't resist giving him a kiss that Jet saw and he suddenly calls out.

"Mommy, look there's Papa." Kelly looks up to where Jet's pointing to see Gibbs and Jenny on the catwalk kissing. Gibbs heard the Papa comment but figured they found the girls dad.

"Dad?" This catches Gibbs' attention for some reason and he looks down.

"Kelly?" He races down the stairs past a stunned Jenny to meet Kelly who was racing up the stairs.

"Dad, what … how …?" Gibbs hugs her.

"I don't … I could say the same. How is this possible? What …?" Jet joins them tugging on Gibbs' leg. "Hello there." Jet looks at him.

"Are you my Papa?" Gibbs looks at Kelly who nods.

"This is your grandson Jethro Jackson but we call him Jet." Gibbs picks him up.

"Yeah, I'm your Papa." Jet hugs him as Tony, Ziva and Tim look on and Jenny comes down the stairs.

"Jethro ..." Gibbs had temporarily forgotten about her but knows she must be full of questions.

"Jenny, this is my daughter Kelly and grandson Jet. Kel, Jet this is ..." He had no idea how to introduce Jenny.

"I'm Jenny Sheppard, director of NCIS." Jet looks at her.

"You were kissing my papa." Kelly turns pink as does Jenny and Gibbs smiles.

"Yes we were but that's something grownups sometimes do. Jenny I uh ..." Jenny smiles but he can see she's hurting.

"Why don't you take some time off? I'm sure that you want to spend time with Kelly and Jet and they with you." Jet nods eagerly and grins at him.

"Nana says she misses you a lot." This startles Gibbs who looks at Kelly.

"Your mom …?" Kelly nods still stunned to see him there.

"She's sick and we wanted to know what happened to you. We heard you died in Afghanistan but ..." She figured that Gibbs had moved on since seeing him kissing Jenny but knew Shannon wanted to see him too.

"Jethro, go on and go see her. Tony can run things for a few days or however long you need." Gibbs nods looking at the team watching him.,

"Thanks Jen," They start back down the stairs when Jenny calls out.

"Don't forget to introduce them to the others. Ducky might not be so understanding this time."

"McGee, call Abby, Ducky and Palmer up here please." When he hangs up he hands Kelly back the dog tags.

"Here, I saw the name and knew ..." Kelly nods,

"I was afraid it was worse." Gibbs frowns not understanding and Kelly chuckles. "I had the dog tags you gave mom and he kind of freaked out over them."

"I didn't know how to tell Tony or you without causing chaos but then Jet spotted you." Gibbs was still holding Jet who was hugging him and fully content and Kelly rubs his back.

"Well then I guess you met the team." Kelly shakes her head.

"Just Tony and when I was filling out some form I gave that agent your dog tags and then Jet saw you and Dir. Sheppard." Gibbs could see she was uncertain and he gives her a hug.

"I'll introduce you when the others come up." Abby and Ducky get off the elevator surprised to see him holding Jet but figure he was someone who worked there's kid.

"Gibbs, Timmy said to come because you had some news. Did you and Jenny decide to get married right away?" This startles Gibbs and Kelly while Ducky just shakes his head.

"She's sure you're going to elope without telling anyone until after the fact." Abby glares at Ducky.

"And you wouldn't do that would you? I mean you two said you would have a real wedding not just at city hall." Gibbs chuckles,

"No Abs, I wanted you to meet someone. Kelly, Jet these are the people I work with. Abby Scuito, Dr. Mallard, Agent Tony DiNozzo, Agent Tim McGee and Officer Ziva David. Guys this is my daughter Kelly and my grandson Jet." Abby and Ducky were shocked but Tony smiles.

"It's good to officially meet you Kelly. Sorry if we were being weird earlier." Kelly shakes her head.

"I think we were acting weirder. It's nice to meet everyone but ..." Her phone rings and she walks off to the side to answer it.

"Does mommy have a boyfriend?" Jet shakes his head.

"Nuh uh, that's probably Nana, she's sick." Gibbs looks over at Kelly who was staring out the window while talking to someone. "Papa, can I have another sucker? I dropped mine." Gibbs smiles as Tony gets him one.

"There make sure to tell Tony thank you." Gibbs puts him down and goes to Kelly.

"I know mom and it's kind of a long story. I don't know how to start to explain this over the phone … yeah I found something out. We're leaving in a few minutes then it's about 15 minutes … okay the usual? Okay see you soon." She saw Gibbs standing there. "Mom's missed you a lot and wanted to find out what happened to you."

"Jet says she's sick? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's been sick for a couple of years now. At one point she wanted … the doctors said to start making final arrangements. That was two years ago but she wanted to visit your grave first or be buried by you if possible. All my searched led me here so ..." Kelly hugs him. "She will want to see you. We thought you were dead since we had to go into hiding.

"I thought you and Shannon died too. Look things are kind of crazy but I do want to see your mom and spend time with you and Jet." Kelly nods,

"I'd like that and I know she would too. What about the director? You guys looked serious and Abby said you're getting married." Gibbs sighs glancing towards Jenny's office to see her watching them and he waves to her before she turns to go back inside.

"Yeah well … it'll work itself out Kel. Let's get Jet before the team has him spoiled." They look to see Ducky had blown up a glove into a balloon and Tony hitting it back and forth with Jet. "I'm taking some time off to spend time with Kelly, Shannon and Jet so you're in charge Tony. Call if anything happens but otherwise I will see you guys later." Ziva doesn't say anything for a minute.

"I'm going to go check on Jenny."

"Thanks Ziver," Gibbs grabs his bag and Jet holds his hand.

"I wanna go with Papa." Kelly sighs and Gibbs smiles handing Tony his keys.

"I'm going to ride with them. Can you take my truck home and then lock up my gun?"

"Sure, we'll be fine." They leave with Jet talking fast to Gibbs but he doesn't look like he minds. Tony wondered what the reunion with Shannon would be like but hoped it wouldn't turn into a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were in the garage getting settled in Kelly's small car Gibbs' phone rings Kelly looks at him. Gibbs saw that it was Tony and figured something must've happened so he quickly answers as Kelly puts Jet in his car seat.

"Yeah DiNozzo, what's up?"

"You gave me the spare keys to Jackson's house not your truck or desk." Gibbs groans and they look at him.

"Can you come down and get them? We're still in the garage."

"Yeah I'm on my way but I wanted to catch you before you left." They hang up and Gibbs sighs. "I gave Tony the wrong set of keys. I gave him the set to Grandpa's house instead of my desk and truck." Kelly grins,

"I miss him. We thought about going to see him soon if we still couldn't find anything but mom didn't know what he might think."

"He would love to see you guys but it would be a shock for him. We'll go see him soon so he can meet his great grandson."

"Do you think he'll like him? I remember he used to spoil me so much when we'd go visit and we wanted to go stay with him but the agents wouldn't let us. The one in charge died of a heart attack 7 years ago and we decided to go on our own. Mom wasn't feeling good and they wouldn't let us find a specialist."

"Is she better though or …?" Gibbs felt guilty for asking but had to know. Tony and Tim reached the garage before Kelly can answer. "Sorry about that, I grabbed the first set I touched without looking at them."

"No problem, Jenny said we could take the rest of the day off and Ziva's staying as protection through her meeting."

"Okay, have fun and I'll see you guys later. No calls unless it's an emergency." Tony and Tim exchange glances. "Abby finds everything an emergency and Jenny doesn't need permission to call me."

"Okay boss, see you later." Gibbs stops Tony. "You can stay in the house if your heat isn't working. Just keep the door closed."

"Thanks boss," He leaves and Kelly looks at Gibbs

"He has bad luck with his apartment the heat never works." Kelly gets in the car and Gibbs gets worried. "Are you okay Kel?"

"Yeah … is he your … son?"

"What? No, you're my only child. The team is family and sometimes they act like kids but I don't have any other children. Tony and Abby are the closest but they aren't my kids. Tony's almost my age."

"What about with the Director? Are you two planning kids?" Gibbs looks at her.

"Kelly I love you and even if I had two dozen kids you would still be my baby girl. Jenny and I aren't able to have kids. That's why I wasn't in the squad room when you came up. I missed you and I know it's silly but I didn't want to help someone else find their dad. Jenny understands and we were just talking before her meeting with SecNav." Jet speaks up.

"Uh uh, you were kissing her." Gibbs turns to see him giggling into his hands.

"Well yeah but we were talking too."

"Do you love her?" Gibbs turns to look at Kelly who was looking out on the road not making eye contact. "You showed mom a lot of affection but you weren't the type to do it in public. You say they're your family but that doesn't mean ..."

"We're engaged and have known each other for a long time. That doesn't mean that I ever stopped loving your mom and just because the team is my family means I stopped loving you either. They know that but we thought you both have been dead for 15 years." Kelly takes a deep breath.

"Mom will be happy to know you're okay and we can stop looking for you."

"I hope that doesn't mean you plan to stay away Kel."

"You moved on dad. Jet could use a good role model but I'm not a little kid anymore." Gibbs didn't know what to think about that but paid for their meals wondering if Kelly was okay or if he missed something. When Kelly finishes talking to Shannon again Gibbs can see she's upset.

"Kel, no matter what no one can ever replace you or your mom. I love you both so much and yes I moved on but I never in a million years would stop loving you or your mom. Also nothing will come between us. Me, you and Jet."

"What about mom?"

"I'll always be there for her and I still love her but I don't know what will happen."

"What if Dir. Sheppard doesn't like us?"

"It'll be her problem and something she'll have to get over. I'm not gong to let anyone get between us I promise." Kelly smiles,

"We should go, mom figured out I found out something and is worried about it. The sooner we get home the sooner she'll stop worrying." Gibbs kisses her head and they drive to a small home that they were renting and Jet got happy seeing Shannon on the porch.

"Nana!"

"Let Papa see her first." Gibbs starts to get the bags. "Go on, Jet will help me." Gibbs got out of the car and saw Shannon staring at him.

"Hi Shan,"

"Jethro … how ... when …?

"They told me you and Kelly died. She came to NCIS to find me and found my team." Shannon hugs him and then froze. "What's wrong?"

"You're wearing perfume." Gibbs doesn't know what to say but Shannon smiles. "I guess you're married."

"Engaged and we work together." Shannon gives him a look. "Ill explain it later."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, more now that I know you guys are alive and I have a grandson." Jet ran up holding two bags. "Speaking of which ..." Jet grins at him.

"Hi Nana I finded Papa."

"I see that. Let's go inside and eat." Later Gibbs felt like they were watching him.

"So … tell me about your friend."

"Her name is Jenny Sheppard she's the director of NCIS where I work and Kelly and Jet came today. We're engaged and she's a great person. She used to work for me and kept moving up." Shannon could tell he was worried.

"It's not an interrogation Jethro I'm just curious. I'm sure she's curious about where you disappeared to in the middle of the day."

"She knows, we were talking when Jet saw me." Jet giggles and Gibbs tickles him. "Well more but it's not a big deal. The team was finding a bigger deal they figured who Kelly was when I was upstairs and they were helping her locate me."

"What do you do there?"

"I work as an agent. I joined after I thought you guys were killed. I wanted to help other families and I run the top team. They're good people but very different from each other."" Shannon smiles but Gibbs can see something was on her mind. "So this is where you guys live? It's a nice house." Kelly nods,

"Just until the new year and then we have to move out but it's okay."

"Where are you moving to?"

"We're trying to find an apartment. A lot of it's done online now but I can only get an hour of internet at the library and I've also been trying to search for you. We just need a two bedroom for now."

"I still have the house. You guys can move in there. When Jenny and I marry we plan to move into something of our own."

"What about Tony?" Shannon looks at Gibbs.

"Who's Tony?"

"He's nice, he gave me two suckers."

"He's going to be welcome at our new place as well as he is at the house now. He works with me but the heat often goes out at his apartment so he stays with me at the house. I was going to rent out the house so I can't send him there still and left on his own he's likely to get into trouble."

"Oh … I thought maybe you had another ..."

"No, we're family but no other kids. They act like kids especially if they want my attention but they don't have parents who are really in their lives right now. Abby's parents are dead, Tony's dad doesn't come around, neither do Tim's. Then there's Ziva and I'm not sure about her mom but her dad lives in Tel Aviv so he's not around."

"They sound like an interesting group."

"They are good people." Shannon gets up and stretches.

"I need to start dinner if you would like to stay. You can invite your lady friend to join us if you would like. She can see we're ..."

"She knows who you are but I'll ask." Jenny wasn't thrilled with the invite but was curious about her.

"I'll ask Ziva to drop me off after I go home and change. As long as she's out the door by 6 for her date it'll be fine."

"I can swing by and get you. We're actually not too far from my house so I can walk to get my truck."

"You're not?"

"Nope about two blocks and I only have to cross one street to get there." Shannon and Kelly stare at him. "This is the Sanderson house you always loved. It's changed a lot but the old house is just one block over."

"Wow, I didn't even notice." Jenny speaks up.

"Okay, I'll see you at what time?"

"Four thirty and dress casual." They all decided to walk with Gibbs him carrying Jets spare car seat in one hand and holding Jet's hand with the other.

"Do you really live here Papa?"

"I sure do." Jet had to tour the house while Gibbs changed clothes and freshened up his go bag.

"She want you to stay tonight."

"I always keep it in my truck. Too many times I fly out of town at a moment's notice and don't have so much as a toothbrush. I will likely stay the night with her though. Do you mind?" Shannon shakes her head.

"You moved on. I can't blame you, you thought we were dead. I tried but then I got sick and then Jet came along. Gave me something to fight for and make sure Kelly wasn't raising him alone."

"I will help you guys. Technically we're still married I think it was never official but I have to check into the old files. I can help Kelly and Jet at least."

"How …?"

"Renting a cottage and moving into a two bedroom apartment. We had the studio when it was Kelly and she needs help with Jet. He never once mentioned a daddy so I assume ..."

"He assaulted her and got away. Gave her a fake name and disappeared into the night. Said he was a sailor but they couldn't find anyone with that name."

"Well I'm here and if we can't find him then I'll take care of him. I am serious about you guys moving in here though. This was your dream home and I won't need it."

"I would like that. I didn't realize how close we were to the house. I mean we would pass it but usually when leaving." After dropping Shannon and Kelly back off Gibbs takes Jet shopping for dessert and then they go pick up Jenny.

"Hi Ms. Director." Jenny smiles,

"Who told you to call me that?"

"Mommy calls you Director and Papa says to call you Ms. Something." Jenny chuckles,

"How about you just call me Jenny?" Jet looks at Gibbs who smiles.

"It's okay."

"Okay Ms. Jenny." They chuckle and Jenny hoped things would go well that night but didn't trust that things wouldn't go downhill either.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay. Writers block and then food poisoning kept this chapter at bay._

* * *

During dinner Jet talked almost nonstop about Thanksgiving and then Christmas. He wanted a computer, some kin of ride on car an more. Jenny saw Kelly's face when he mentioned the gifts but she knew Gibbs would help them out and do what he could for Kelly and Jet. After dinner Jenny helps Kelly clean while Shannon and Gibbs spend time with Jet. Kelly was quiet lost in her own thoughts and Jenny didn't want to interrupt.

"Can I ask you something Director Sheppard?"

"Please call me Jenny and of course you can. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but … Jet's never had a father figure in his life. Know the two of you are together but can you let Jet be in his life? I won't ..." Kelly froze and Jenny puts a hand on her arm.

"If you think your dad's going to let anyone come between you, him and Jet you're wrong. He never stopped loving you and I can see it when he looks at you. I never planned or thought of stopping him from being in your life. I might as well take off his right arm because he could do better without that than you and Jet in his life." Shannon was there.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I mean it." Shannon smiles as Jet runs in.

"Ms. Jenny can Papa stay home tomorrow to play with me? He promised me he'd buy me a computer and we can play all day." Jenny tries not to laugh at the idea of Gibbs playing computer games.

"Sure, he can stay home and play with you." Jet ran off excited and Kelly groans.

"Now we won't hear the end of it until he gets the computer." Gibbs comes in with Jet on his back.

"McGee's going to meet us at some store tomorrow to get him a simple computer for games and such. I'm going to read him a story or two and then we can go Jen."

"Take your time Jethro." They take off and Kelly looks at Jenny. "Tim is one of the people who work for Jethro. He knows his way around computers and will have everything set up in no time. I wouldn't be surprised if he finds something affordable online tonight."

"We just can't ..." Jenny stops Kelly as they hear Gibbs and Jet playing.

"He's not going to let you pay for it. I know him and he takes care of his own. That usually means the team but it especially means you three. You are first in his life."

"Where do you fall in?"

"Somewhere in the middle but I'm okay with that. Jethro and I have had our ups and downs and the fact I'm still in his life is a miracle." After a while they notice there's no noise coming from Jet's room and Kelly find Jet and Gibbs fast asleep.

"That's fine, I'll call Tony to come pick me up. The house isn't that far from here and I can get my stuff from Jethro tomorrow."

"Don't be silly, I don't mind giving you a ride. Let me get my dad's keys and go." The next morning Gibbs woke up to Jet trying to open his eye lids.

"Come on buddy you're supposed to be going to sleep not playing." Jet giggles,

"It's morning time silly. Mommy said to wake you up she's making waffles like Nana used to make." Gibbs sits up and stretches to see it is indeed morning. "Mommy got your bag out of the truck so you can wash up." After washing up and joining the others in the kitchen Gibbs wondered what happened the night before.

"You fell asleep with Jet so I drove Jenny home. He never goes to sleep that easily and I didn't want to wake him up. I also got her things from your truck."

"Thanks Kel. I'll call her later after I talk to McGee. He's supposed to take us shopping for a computer." This makes Jet happy but Kelly tries to protest when Shannon's getting him ready.

"Dad I appreciate you offering Agent McGee to help pick Jet out a computer but I can't afford it. I'm trying to save to give him a decent Christmas but unless a miracle happens and I get a job ..."

"Kel, I asked McGee to help me get a simple laptop for Jet. He said you used to have a folding computer for him to watch movies on. I'm not great with computers but I assume it's a laptop. He'll help us get them set up so Jet can't go on random sites either and I'm buying all of it."

"I can't ..."

"We always wanted to do more for you and that's what grandparents are for. It's just a computer and I know Christmas is coming up."

"Will Dir. Sheppard mind if you do this?"

"We don't discuss our finances and if she minds she'll have to get over it." Gibbs didn't think Jenny would care either way but he didn't know how to get Kelly to understand. "Its my choice to take care of you, Jet and your mom until you're on your feet again."

"Jethro ..." Gibbs sighs as Jet runs to him. "I will talk to her later but first let's get someone a computer." At the electronics store Jenny went with McGee.

"I hope you don't mind Jethro but I thought I'd spend some time with you helping with the computer."

"Of course I don't mind. I need to talk to you either way and I was going to swing by NCIS after we were done here."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Kelly's worried though that you'll be upset that I'm buying Jet a computer. He wants a laptop because I guess they used to have one and he could watch movies on it."

"I don't mind he's your grandson and I know you would buy them the world if you could. I know you Jethro and you won't let any of them do without.'

"I don't want to even Shannon until they're on their feet."

"I know," Gibbs looks at her and she smiles. "If you didn't then you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with and I suspect she did too." By the time Gibbs and Jet made it home they had a ton of things leaving Shannon and Kelly stunned.

"Okay so McGee helped Jet find a good kid friendly laptop and he'll put up whatever needs to be done tonight if they don't have a case. I invited the team and some people over to dinner at my place tonight. Since you're going to be a part of my life we thought you might want to meet everyone. They all work for either NCIS or there's Tobias who works for the FBI. We also got you girls something."

"Jethro ..."

"Nana, he wanted to and Ms. Jenny helped me pick it out for you." Jet hands Kelly a bag with another laptop and then Shannon a tablet. "Do you like it? It's like the one you used to have."

"You got me this?" Gibbs nods,

"Kelly said she goes to the library for the internet so I figured she might want something. Then Jet saw those and said you used to have one. Jenny helped him find one while McGee was trying to explain a wifi hotspot to me." Jet giggles,

"Papa called it a whoo hoo." Kelly lets out a giggle before hugging Gibbs.

"McGee said the instructions for setting up the wifi were clear and I already paid the first six months. When you guys move into the house it can go with you or you can get another service also."

"Thanks dad, I'm going to go check it out after I get Jet set up with a movie." Jet ran off excited to find his movies and Gibbs found Shannon watching him.

"I'm going to help the three of you out until you guys get on your feet. Jenny knows and says if I didn't I'm not the man she thought I was."

"I know and thank you. I don't need much and I get disability. When I got sick I lost a lot of things and I can't work but we're making it. Barely but ..."

"Well I'll help as much as you need. Tony did some research for me yesterday … I wanted to know what happened. Why you and Kelly were thought to be dead and you thought I was dead."

"When did you ask him?"

"I didn't have to he knows I would. If I didn't then it would go no further but he sent the files with Jenny and McGee."

"What do they say?"

"I haven't looked through them yet. They're still sealed with Tony's chicken scratch. If it was broken the agents any agent delivering it to me with a broken seal would know heads would roll." Shannon chuckles,

"You have that much power there?"

"Yeah because I expect perfection. I didn't get to the top team without making clear demands and have high expectations." Gibbs hands Shannon the envelope.

"Do you want to go through them first?"

"I probably can't read the small print, that's why I can't work or even drive." Gibbs take the file out skimming through the details. When he got further back past the parts he already knew he froze and put the file down. "What is it?"

"We're still legally married." Shannon stares at him as Jet and Kelly come back in.

"Papa, can you watch a movie with me please?" Gibbs looks at Shannon who was staring at him. "Are you fighting?"

"No, of course not. We're fine and I think Papa needs to go talk to Ms. Jenny so we'll watch a movie together."

"Can I go with you Papa? I like Ms. Jenny."

"I'm not going anywhere Jet but to find somewhere to watch the movie. I can talk to Ms. Jenny tonight. What do you want to watch?" Kelly smiles though she knows something was up.

"He's in love with a wonderful life and will quote it word for word." Gibbs laughs,

"I think you will get along with Agent Tony. That's his favorite movie as well." Jet thought that was great as they went to go watch movies the rest of the afternoon. Later when Gibbs was cooking dinner before everyone showed up Shannon joins him in the kitchen.

"Are you okay with what the report said?"

"I uh … I shouldn't be surprised. There was never anything formally done after they said you were dead. When I came home you and Kelly were already buried and … it's just strange."

"I bet, they wouldn't tell us where you were buried and at one point said you went MIA and they didn't want us to give up hope. I don't know … I didn't think it would come to this but I'm not going to stand in the way of you and Jenny being happy. When things are sorted out we can get a divorce."

"Yeah well not everyone will be so understanding."

"If Jenny ..."

"She's not my … I married three other times. I pay alimony to one of them and I think she plans to never marry again." The doorbell rings and Jet runs to the kitchen.

"Papa, Ms. Jenny is here."

"Go open the door for her." Gibbs went to greet her and the others as they arrive. Ziva stopped by to meet Shannon but she had a date so she didn't stay but everyone else seemed to like Shannon and Kelly. They could see Jet already had Gibbs wrapped around his finger and Gibbs could tell Tony took a liking to Jet. When Tony found out Jet's love for a wonderful life that's all they talked about and quoted the whole night driving the rest of them crazy but Shannon and Kelly were glad Jet had someone to discuss movies like he did with Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Tony, Tim and Abby make plans to go out. Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky and Fornell hadn't been able to make it for dinner so it was just them with the others but it was fun though Shannon thought they were all over doing it when Gibbs could tell they were actually being sincere even when Tony and Jet got into a conversation about the best current Disney movie.. Gibbs, Jenny and Shannon watch Jet playing on the lawn and listen to them ask Kelly to go. She made an excuse about Jet and his bedtime, but Gibbs looks at Shannon.

"We don't have money for extras. You said you would help with Jet and that's fine, but she won't spend money on herself." Gibbs sighs as Tony joins them.

"Hey boss, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" They go out to the truck where the others wouldn't hear them.

"What's going on? We heard you ask Kelly to go with you and that's fine if she wants to go. Shannon said she won't spend money on herself though."

"Yeah so we figured that out so I kinda said it would be my treat. We'd double date with Abby and Tim and since I invited tonight was my treat." Gibbs was shocked but not entirely.

"Okay … and you're telling me this why? I can't make her go if she doesn't want to."

"They're saying I won't bring it up with you to see if it was okay to take her on a date. I said I would ask you privately if it was okay so if you yell or get mad …" Gibbs could see Abby and Kelly telling Shannon and Jenny something and all 4 were looking at them. "It's hot …"

"She deserves to have fun and go out with people her own age. As a gentleman and I hope you'll be one it's only right if you ask her that you treat her. Treat her right is all I'm going to say."

"I will Gibbs and I will bring her home at a decent time."

"When she wants to go home is up to her." They walk back to the porch. "Tony tells me you guys are going on a double date. Do you need money or anything Kel?" Kelly looks at Abby who shrugs. "Tony tells me it's his treat and I believe him. I meant in case you want to catch a cab or something later."

"Thanks, but I have that much covered Dad. I should go home and change. It's okay to leave Jet right mom?" Shannon smiles,

'Of course, it is. We should head home too, and you know he'll fall asleep watching a movie or two." Shannon, Kelly and Jet leave along with Tim, Tony and Abby who all went to get ready. Ducky, Jimmy and Fornell didn't make it through Fornell was curious about the dinner invitation.

"I think Kelly likes Tony." Gibbs snorts,

"I think he likes her too. He usually doesn't think about the parents or if they'd approve so …"

"I think he respects you too much to treat her like that." They go inside and Jenny starts straightening up the living room. "Are they going to come live here when you move out?"

"Yeah, they only have their home until the new year and instead of renting something they'll come live here. It was Shannon's parents first home once upon a time, they retired, and I bought it from them. Shannon was pregnant with Kelly when her dad retired and wanted to raise her where she grew up." Jenny smiles,

"Now she can raise Jet here too." They don't say anything for a minute. "Jethro, I need to …"

"Jenny there's something …" They laugh. "Sorry you go first." Jenny takes a deep breath.

"You and Shannon are still legally married. When you lost your memories a few years back I investigated their records. I didn't know they were still alive, but I know you were still married technically. There was never an official death certificate just NIS declared them dead." Gibbs nods,

"I know, Tony sent over the files on the case today. It was in the envelope you brought me. She says she'll grant me the divorce so we can get married." Jenny looks at him.

"Is that what you want?"

"What do you mean?" Gibbs looks at Jenny and she can see he's confused. "Do I want the divorce so we can marry? Well … I don't know. I want to get married, but a divorce first seems so …" Jenny nods,

"I know I feel the same way but it's just that. A weird circumstance pretty much. We're expected to go to Stillwater and marry but things are different. A matter of days changed our lives." Gibbs sits down and pulls her down on the couch next to him.

"Are you upset that they're back in my life? I didn't do this to hurt you and I didn't expect …"

"I know Jethro and I saw your face when you saw Kelly. You're good at hiding things but not that good. I don't … I feel like I'm just in the way. You have them back and everyone knows how much they mean to you."

"You mean a lot to me too Jenny. Don't ever doubt that."

"I know but I … I thought I could do this. I promised myself that I wouldn't be jealous or upset about it. You couldn't help what happened and neither can they."

"What are you saying Jen? Are you breaking up with me so I can be with them?"

"Not because … they think I'll stop you from doing things with them. I won't let you help them or be there for Jet."

"I wouldn't leave you behind Jen. I would be with them and help them, but they would have to accept you too."

"I can't do that. I know where your heart lies Jethro. When I left Paris, it was because you talked about them and wanting them home after you were shot." Gibbs was silent but a knock on the door got him out of his thought.

"Jet, what are you doing here? Where's Nena?"

"She's home … she was going to read me a story, but she didn't come, and she fell down and won't wake up. Mommy took the phone so I couldn't call you. I was really careful and looked before crossing the street, but I'm scared." Gibbs scoops him up and Jenny goes with him to the truck to drive over to Shannon and Kelly's house where the door was open, and they could see Shannon on the ground.

"Stay with Miss Jenny."

"I'll call an ambulance and then Tony." Gibbs went inside where Shannon was breathing but didn't respond.

"Come on Shannon, wake up." Gibbs tried not to panic as he knew she was breathing, and he could feel she had a pulse. "I just got you back, you can't leave me, Jet and Kelly. We need you." Shannon groans,

"I think Jenny might have an opinion about that." She opens her eyes and sees she's lying on the floor in the house. "What happened? What are you doing here? Where's Jet?"

"He found you unconscious and went back to my house to get help. He said Kelly took the phone so he couldn't get help. What happened?"

"I was getting a snack and was going to suggest a movie with Jet but … I don't know. I woke up to you telling me you needed me." She tries to get up, but Gibbs stops her as they hear an ambulance coming. "I'm fine, let me up."

"You were out, it's not that close to my house. At least let the paramedics check you out. Jenny's with Jet in my truck and she'll call Tony to tell Kelly." When the paramedics wanted to take Shannon to the hospital she protested.

"My insurance hasn't kicked in. We don't need the expense or …"

"I'll cover it. What hospital so our daughter can meet us there?"

"Georgetown university medical …"

"Okay, I'll take Jenny home and then Jet, and I will meet you and Kelly there." Jenny insisted on staying at the house with Jet since there was no one to watch him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, all his things are here, and I had nothing planned for tonight." Gibbs hugs her. "Go on, I know you need to know she's okay."

"I do love you Jenny." Gibbs looks at Jet who was watching him silently. "He can watch a movie if he wants to stay u and wait."

"That sounds good to me. I can find out what other movies he likes." At the hospital Gibbs and Kelly found out Shannon hadn't been taking her medicine, so it made her lightheaded and she passed out.

"Mom!"

"I don't have money for them until my insurance kicks in. I thought I was being careful." The doctor looks at them.

"I can't release you until I know you will have someone keeping an eye on you and a way to pay for at least two months prescription. There are programs to help with the medicine, but they won't be open until 8 am." Kelly nods,

"Can you write the prescriptions. We'll figure out where to get the money."

"Our pharmacy can fill it tonight."

"Then I'll pay for it." They look at Gibbs. "I told you I was taking care of you guys and I meant it." Shannon sighs,

"Kel, can you go check on Jet and make sure he's not getting into anything or disturbing the nurses." Gibbs takes out his phone.

"Jenny stayed with hi at your house since his stuff is there. They were going to watch a movie when I left. It's under director." Kelly leaves with Gibbs' phone and Shannon looks at Gibbs. "What?"

"You left the woman who probably hates my guts watching our grandson? Have you lost your mind?

"Before Jet got their Jenny and I were breaking up. She left me once in Paris because she knew I loved and missed you and doesn't want to be in the way."

"Jethro … I will step away but Kelly and Jet …"

"I thought she was wrong until I saw you passed out. It scared the daylights out of me and I wanted to do something though I couldn't She knew we're still married and I know we have things to work through but I still love you and want to be with you … if you let me. Either way I'm not going to stop helping you guys." Shannon smiles,

"Well if you want me you have to know my daughter and grandson come with the package. I can't leave them out." Gibbs laughs and leans over to kiss her. When he goes to check on Kelly and the prescription, he found Tony was there with Kelly. He had driven her there and waited with her to make sure Kelly and Shannon were okay something Gibbs appreciated.


End file.
